Romeo and Juliet
by Sammie0014
Summary: Tristan realised that she was lost in her thoughts, so he extended his hand in her direction; an invitation. His eyes locked with hers; a dare. "Would you like to dance?" He smirked; a temptation. Rory placed her hand in his, returning his smirk with a smile which left him breathless. R
1. Wedding Bell Blues

_**Romeo and Juliet**_

_Author's note: I've wanted to write a fanfiction based on Tristan and Rory for a very long time, and I've finally decided to do just that! I hope you all enjoy, and please review and let me know whether this should be continued or not!_ I hope you all enjoy!

_This story begins during the episode 'Wedding Bell Blues'_

Rory could feel nerves rushing through her whole body. _Weird, _she thought. She had no idea why Logan affected her so much, but ever since seeing him with his date during her grandparents vow renewal she couldn't shake the dread of seeing him during the reception too. What could she possibly say to him? _How_ would she say anything to him?

The room was beautifully decorated. It definitely met the high expectations of Emily Gilmore. Rory was happy for them. White flowers seemed to spill likes fountains from the vases placed throughout the room and splashes of green contrasted them stunningly. The atmosphere was set by low lighting and candles. Rory could almost hear her mother's thoughts, mocking Emily and her compulsive need to have the candles separated by a certain measurement. The thought made Rory smile.

After the speeches were done and the dancing commenced Rory slid away in search of Logan and his date. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she just had to see what they were like together. She wanted to see if they had a connection. She shook her head at herself. It was _Logan Huntzberger_…did he have connections with _anyone_? She doubted it. He wasn't the type for relationships. That fact made her question the desire she felt to see him, be near him; it would lead to no good.

She hid behind a broad man who was too animated in his discussion to even notice her lurking behind him. Peering around him she caught a glimpse of Logan; all blonde hair and green eyes. His suit made him look sophisticated in a way she knew he would probably never be. This was definitely not his sort of party. She briefly entertained the thought that _she_ was the reason he was here, but quickly dismissed it. _He brought a date._

"If you stare at them any harder they might burst into flames," a voice spoke from behind her, startling her. Rory spun around, her face already flushing a deep crimson red. A familiar face smirked down at her.

"Tristan," She was shocked. She hadn't seen him since that night at Chilton, when he was supposed to be her Romeo. _'I'd kiss you goodbye…but you're boyfriends watching' _had been his final words to her. She never considered the possibility that they would meet again.

"Mary," He smirked, scanning her from head to toe like he was trying to analyse every inch of her. She'd changed a lot since Chilton. So had he. He was taller and definitely not the scrawny blonde kid who used to tease her. He looked…good. She was reluctant to admit it, but he did. "You look…" he paused as if searching for the right word, "way better in a suit then I do."

Rory found herself smiling despite their past. If she was honest with herself she'd admit that some part of her had been drawn to him back in high school, just as he'd been drawn to her. But she'd never admit that. Rory had always liked the way they bantered with each other, though he had always been infuriating.

"Thanks," She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

He gestured with his hand around the room, "I'm here for the wedding. I came with my parents."

Rory nodded. She didn't know what to say. It was weird seeing him again.

"You've aged well…" He filled the silence without reluctance. Nothing could deter him from speaking to her, she thought. She gazed into his light blue eyes and found the wall of resistance she had always put up around him being slowly chipped away.

"So have you." She smiled; trying not to show him how amused she was by the conversation, "Military school must have been good for you."

He shrugged, "I almost got kicked out, actually. But it was fun." He smiled, and Rory couldn't help but smile back. She never realised that she'd actually missed him. Chilton had definitely been more interesting with him around.

"Of course." Rory replied, shaking her head. She found it amusing that he hadn't changed much. He was still the Tristan who used to roam the hallowed halls of Chilton, pulling shenanigans with his friends and getting into trouble.

"So," He laughed, "Where's bagboy tonight?" His tone was sarcastic, teasing, like it used to be. He expected her to say they broke up years ago. She wished it had stayed that way.

Rory let out a soft laugh, "We broke up recently."

Tristan raised his eyebrows, "Wow, so you guys stayed together all that time? Impressive. Was it the apron? Because I always thought it did hideous things for his complexion."

She shook her head, letting out a small laugh, "No, he actually got married for a while."

Tristan glanced behind her, over to where she had been obsessively watching Logan and his date before. He hadn't asked about Logan before, or why she'd been ogling them; now she dreaded that he would. Instead he just smirked at her.

"He's watching us," Tristan took a step closer; "I think he's jealous."

Rory glanced back at Logan, a smile playing on her lips. She'd forgotten about him when Tristan had appeared. Suddenly she realised how alike they were. Was that why she liked Logan? Did he just remind her of her Chilton crush?

"He has no right to be." She replied, "We're just friends." She realised she didn't really care if Logan was jealous. They'd known each other for a while now…he'd never asked her out. He never would. Why should she waste her time thinking about him, liking him, when he could never do the same?

Tristan realised that she was lost in her thoughts, so he extended his hand in her direction; an invitation. His eyes locked with hers; a dare. "Would you like to dance?" He smirked; a temptation.

Rory placed her hand in his, returning his smirk with a smile which left him breathless.

_**Review!**_

**Review!**

**REVIEW! – and if you do; thank you! :D**


	2. Bugsy Malone

'_**Bugsy Malone'**_

_**Author's note: OMG! Reviews, soooo many reviews! I love you guys! :D Seriously! Anywhoooo, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come! :D I'm going to take the whole Trory relationship slowly I think! Because I hate when I read other fanfiction stories and they just suddenly realise they can't live without each other in the first few sentences! ENJOY and review! I'm slightly addicted to reviews! :D**_

An instrumental rendition of 'Moon River' filled the room, swirling around Rory and Tristan. The band was amazing. The music felt like it had come to life, breathing air into what could have been considered just another stuffy prestigious social event. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Rory locked eyes with Tristan. His eyes reminded her of a clear lake; a perfect, light and unobstructed blue. She didn't think she'd ever noticed his eyes before. She'd never been able to get past his ego and 'bad boy' status.

"I'm dancing with Mary," Tristan shook his head, letting out an amused and disbelieving laugh. "I never thought this would happen." His eyes seemed to bore into Rory's, staring so intently that it almost seemed _intimate_. She had to resist the urge to look away. Her face was already starting to redden.

She never expected to see him here, dressed impeccably in an elegant navy blue suit which complimented his eyes perfectly. Unlike Logan, Tristan's suit made him look sophisticated in a way which there was no denying. He was still cocky, yet he seemed oddly mature now. He _was_ sophisticated. He was a member of the Dugrey family; a prestigious family. He was attending an elegant event which he seemed to be at out of his own free will. Rory was impressed, there was no denying that. He had changed.

"I can't say I saw tonight going this way either," Rory quipped back, letting out a small laugh. She didn't know why, or how, but she was _happy_ to be spinning around the dance floor with Tristan. His hand felt warm on her back and it made her feel giddy and nervous. She was actually like a child, but she liked it. She couldn't claim to know Tristan, but she felt like she _knew_ him. She'd seen the sadness in his eyes the last time she saw him, the regret.

The song began to change to something more upbeat and Tristan gave her a mischievous smirk before pulling her closer. She let out a squeal of shock before laughing. His eyes glimmered with playfulness as they begun to dance. They spun and moved to the beat of a song she'd never heard but would always remember. Rory would also remember laughing. She laughed until her sides ached. But they were having fun. Rory caught her mother watching them with amusement. She knew she'd have to explain who he was later. She didn't think they'd ever met. Lorelai probably thought this strange, beautifully gorgeous boy was Logan Huntzberger.

Rory couldn't help but be surprised by this new Tristan. She didn't think they'd ever enjoyed each other's company as much as they were right now. They always seemed to be bickering back at Chilton. Now they were carefree. This was _fun_.

When the song started to end Tristan dipped Rory, startling her. A smile played on his lips. "Don't worry," He reassured, "I'll always catch you." Her heart fluttered at his cliché statement. He just chuckled and set her upright again. She opened her mouth to speak, but words eluded her.

"Ace," A voice called. Logan. He was by their side in seconds, appraising her outfit, "Lovely attire. Very Bugsy Malone." His voice was playful and light, but Rory detected the slightest bit of jealousy in his eyes and could smell a hint of alcohol on his breath.

"Hey, Logan," She replied, smiling, "This is Tristan."

"Tristan Dugrey," Rory was surprised when Tristan offered Logan his hand. He had definitely changed.

"Logan Huntzberger," Logan replied, a tight smile on his face, "So, how do you know Ace? Long lost cousins? Star-crossed lovers?"

Tristan smirked, "_Definitely_ not cousins. I don't think that would be legal." He winked at Rory.

Logan's smile dropped a little and Rory felt the overwhelming desire to plough right into the ground and go all the way to China where she wouldn't have to be a part of this conversation. Logan was clearly intoxicated and she had no desire to see where this conversation was heading.

"We went to high school together," Rory volunteered to Logan. She didn't want any fights occurring tonight and she definitely didn't need any drama to ruin her grandparents evening. This was a happy, joyful time for them. Rory wanted it to stay that way.

"Ah, funny," Logan's words seemed slightly slurred, "You never mentioned _Tristan_. I thought you were still heartbroken over Dean."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Where's your date Logan? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"She's not my date. We're friends. Old family friends," He replied, taking a step closer, "I came here for you. I wanted to see you." His eyes were so sincere. Rory didn't know what she was supposed to do. She couldn't just leave Tristan alone, could she? But she liked Logan, so how could she not go with him?

She felt like she was being pulled in two different directions. Tristan and Logan were both watching her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. Her mind was blank. After a lifetime of having endless comebacks for anything her brain was now refusing to cooperate.

"Rory!" Her mother suddenly appeared, not paying any attention to either of the men standing with her, "Grandma wants some pictures with the wedding party." Her voice was filled with it's usually pep, and she walked with a bounce in her step. Rory had seen Lorelai and Luke dancing together. They seemed happy.

"Oh good," Rory sighed with relief. She didn't need any boy drama.

Lorelai glanced at Logan and Tristan, a smile forming on her face, "Hi, I'm Rory's Mother. One of you must be Logan…" Her eyes were glinted with amusement. Rory knew her mother was smart. She would have seen these boys with her daughter and immediately known what an awkward situation this was.

Logan nodded, "That's me, nice to meet you." He gave Lorelai a charming smile.

"And you are?" Lorelai questioned, looking at Tristan.

"Tristan Dugrey," He extended his hand politely, "I went to high school with Rory."

"Ah," Lorelai replied, amusement in her voice, "You're the boy with the biblical insults. It's great to finally meet the boy who tormented my daughter."

Rory let out a groan, "C'mon mum," She pulled on her arm, half dragging her away. When they were out of earshot Lorelai glanced at her daughter, a smirk on her face.

"Honey," Lorelai laughed, glancing back at Logan and Tristan, "Do you think it's possible that Logan and Tristan are long lost twins, separated at birth?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "They're completely different people Mum! And…Tristan is totally taller." Rory knew she sounded defensive, she just didn't know why. Were they really that alike? She doubted it. Their personalities were surely different.

"Aw, if you say so," Her mum laughed, throwing an arm around her daughter. "They _definitely_ have the same taste in women though." Her eyes were shining. She was enjoying this.

"We're just friends." Rory replied sullenly. _Jesus_, she thought, _what have I gotten myself into_?

"Who will it be?" Lorelai asked, raising her eyebrows, "The slightly taller, blue-eyed, spoilt trust-fund kid, or the slightly shorter brown-eyed one?" She knew her mother was only joking, but suddenly she dreaded the thought of being given a choice. She doubted she'd ever see Tristan after tonight. She knew she'd see Logan though.

They reached the photographer and Emily and Richard hurriedly made them pose for photos. Rory had to keep reminding herself to smile. _Focus on the camera,_ she repeated like a never-ending mantra in her head. She would not think of Logan or Tristan, and she would avoid both for the rest of the night.

_**Chapter 2; done! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it! I love Gilmore Girls so much, so it's always fun writing a story about them! Review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! :D**_


	3. Duck Soup

'**Duck Soup'**

_**Author's note: I have 6 assignments due this week, including one 1500 word essay on racism in Australia (YAY) :( So I don't know if I'll have any time to update again this week! But enjoy this chapter, I'll try and make it longer! AND REVIEW! Because I seriously love every review I get! :D**_

Dorm life was excruciatingly painful at Yale with Paris and Doyle constantly bickering over the definition of their relationship. Rory hid in her room whenever she was home so they wouldn't once again drag her into a discussion centred on their sex life. It always made Rory queasy whenever Pairs would declare that they were "lovers"…it just seemed like a weird name to title them as. They seemed to fight more than anything, so that didn't exactly conjure up images of love and happiness. She wanted Paris to be happy, sure…but she mostly wanted to be kept far away from anything revolving around Paris and Doyle and the amount of times they participated in coitus every week.

Doyle was her editor. She wanted him to remain entirely professional in her mind, but that was becoming increasingly hard considering the fact that she was constantly running into him in the dorm. It was ridiculous. He even resorted to stealing her food, drinking her soda. Rory found herself being constantly agitated by these facts. She was a Gilmore. Food and drink were two of the most cherished things to her and her mother, and some little guy kept swooping in and stealing her stuff.

The only thing which she was excited for right now was her plans with Marty. Rory had checked the clock nervously. She missed him so much. She'd practically had to pull his teeth out for him to agree to hang out with her, but he did. She was glad because she hated the distance which had formed between them. It wasn't icy or anything, but it was still there. They used to hang out all the time. He was one of her closest friends. She didn't know how things had gotten so…weird between them, but she wanted to change that.

Rory had a range of bowls scattered on the coffee table. She said she'd take care of the food and she smugly thought she'd done a pretty good job with the task. 'Pretzels of the world': San Francisco sourdough, German pumpernickel, chocolate-covered Swiss and wasabi bites. Pizza was also on the way, and Marty had brought leftover food from a function he'd worked at. Everything was ready and pretty perfect for their Marx Brothers experience.

It was awkward at first, as expected, but after Marty swallowed half a bowl of wasabi bites things settled back to their normal patterns and soon they'd reverted back into their old ways. It was nice to just relax for once. Rory was happy that she hadn't run into Logan at the wedding, or after. She hadn't even glimpsed him strolling around Yale. There had also been no run-ins at the paper, which wasn't surprising considering his resistance to being anywhere near the place. God-forbid he could actually write an article for the paper he was supposed to be a part of.

A knock at the door disrupted Marty's rant about the _I love Lucy_ episode. She climb off the lounge and headed for the door, expecting Paris to be back, ranting about the disgusting state of her 'lovers' dorm room. Rory didn't want to experience that for the second time in one day.

When she opened the door however, she was shocked, "Logan?" She questioned.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She questioned. She wasn't sure how to feel about his unexpected appearance. She hadn't heard from him in a while. She'd purposely refused to answer his calls for the past week or so.

"We're all going to China Palace for food." He replied, looking a little nervous, but still exuding confidence like only a Huntzberger could. "I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

"I can't" Rory replied with a slight shrug, "I kind of have company right now."

Logan's jaw clenched slightly but he managed a convincing smile, "_Oh_, is it Tristan? We didn't get to finish our chat at the wedding."

Rory smiled, "No, it's Marty." She detected a slight bit of jealousy in his eyes until she mentioned Marty's name. Then it just disappeared as if it were never there. She half believed she'd just imagined it.

"Oh, well more the merrier," He said happily, "He can tag along too."

"Actually," Rory begun, "We kind of just wanted a quiet night in, just watching some movies. Maybe next time though." Logan's face held disappointment but he just nodded, giving her that cute smile he always seemed to be able to throw on his face at a moment's notice.

"Of course, it was late notice anyway," He laughed, "You two have a good night. I'll see you around Ace."

After closing the door Rory headed back to Marty and the couch.

"You didn't have to say no because of me," Marty shrugged, looking a little upset…or maybe disappointed, she wasn't sure, "Not if you wanted to go. We could have gone."

Rory raised her eyebrows, "Trust me. I definitely did _not_ want to go. We have a wide assortment of pretzels just waiting to be eaten and that sounds way better than Chinese food."

They shared a smile.

* * *

When Friday night arrived Rory was relieved that she'd get to see her mother, although after spending so much time with Paris and Doyle she just hoped Emily and Lorelai didn't have one of their infamous arguments. Rory didn't know how she'd handle it. She just wanted to have a nice evening with her family.

Emily opened the front door, a smile plastered on her face. Rory was instantly suspicious. Emily Gilmore looked like she was up to something. She'd seen that exact same look directed at her mother countless times before, and she'd learnt to fear a smile like that. Emily looks nice, dressed in a navy blue blouse and making skirt. Her hair was styled the way it had been for as long as Rory could recall. It seemed like nothing ever changed in the Gilmore manor.

"Rory, hello. Come in." Her grandmother said enthusiastically.

"Hi, Grandma." They shared a hug.

"Your mother rang," Emily announced while the maid shed Rory of her coat, "Unfortunately she's stuck at work and can't make it tonight. Though she did send her apologies and promised her _and_ Luke would be here next week." Rory was confused by her grandmother's enthusiasm. She had never liked Luke, and she definitely hated it whenever Lorelai skipped a dinner. She was definitely up to something.

"Oh," Rory couldn't hide the disappointment from her voice. She'd been looking forward to seeing her mother.

"Don't worry," Emily practically crooned, "I decided to extend an invitation to a few friends to come for dinner, that way no food will go to waste." _Like she really cares about the food, _Rory thought. Her Grandmother definitely had some motive; Rory just didn't know what that was.

"Come, come. I'll introduce you to everyone," Emily led Rory to the living room. The smile never strayed from her face. Her grandmother was _really_ excited about something. Rory realised too late what that would _have_ to be. Emily had tried getting involved in Rory's romantic life a few times now, so she didn't know why seeing _him_ here was such a surprise.

She realised what was going on as soon as she saw his blonde hair.

"Everyone, this is Rory," Emily announced gleefully, "Rory this is Cynthia and Michael Dugrey, and their son, Tristan…who I'm sure you already know." Emily gave Rory a meaningful look and nudged her in the direction of the guests.

"Lovely to meet you Rory. Emily has told us _so_ much about you." Cynthia smiled, appraising her from head to toe. Rory seemed to pass her evaluation.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," Michael spoke briskly.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Rory replied. At least her manners hadn't abandoned her in her shock. She couldn't believe her Grandma! She'd actually invited Tristan here. Of course, she must have seen them dancing together.

"Cynthia," Emily shared a conspiratory look with the other women, "I've just been _dying_ to show you the new hydrangeas we finally got for the garden."

Cynthia grinned, "Well, we must go take a quick peek before dinner." They both had on their social voices. They seemed too formal. In Rory's world, close friends didn't talk like this. They had inside jokes…not show and tell, "Michael," She said in a soft voice, "Why don't you go join Richard in his study and leave the kids to catch up."

Rory was amazed by them. They were trying to set her and Tristan up, and they weren't even trying to be subtle about it. It amazed her how different her and her grandmothers worlds were. She could never imagine her mother ambushing her like this.

Tristan stood with his hands in his pockets. A smirk was playing on his lips as he watched his parents file out of the room. He didn't even look surprised that they would pull a shenanigan like this. To be honest, Rory wasn't surprised either. She kicked herself for not considering the possibility that her grandmother would be planning something like this.

"They're trying to set us up," Rory said, exasperated, "Why would they do that?"

Tristan shrugged. The smile remained on his face, "I think their picking out china patterns as we speak."

"God, I should have expected this." Rory let out a laugh, "But I _highly_ doubt they want us _married_."

"Hey," Tristan replied his tone light and joking, "You could do _a lot_ worse." Logan suddenly flashed in her mind, although she had no idea why, "Like that Huntzberger kid." Tristan seemed to read her mind.

"Oh," Rory laughed, "So you're better than him?" She questioned.

Tristan nodded, "Well, of course. I'm taller."

"Maybe I like shorter men," Rory quipped back, a smile on her face.

"What would be beneficial about dating a shorter man?" Tristan grinned, "He wouldn't even be able to reach the top shelf."

"I can buy a ladder." She replied.

"Why waste the money?" Tristan chuckled.

"How did you get roped into coming here anyway?" Rory questioned, "Shouldn't you be out partying? Doing shots off girls or something?" She didn't want to admit that she was actually enjoying herself. She couldn't admit that, right?

"My mother asked me to come with her," He replied, "And once I heard you'd be here…well how could I resist." He glanced at her for a second, "You know, the first time I saw you out of you Chilton uniform was here."

"Ah," Rory sighed, "I remember. Talk about a _great_ party." The sarcasm in her voice was obvious, and it made Tristan laugh. He'd liked her for so long. She'd been Mary…_his_ Mary. He remembered that night, how he had teased her the second he'd walked through the door. Her reactions were always funny.

"I should have given you a birthday kiss back then." He smiled, recalling how she'd looked that night. She had always been so innocent. He always enjoyed that about her.

"Dinners ready!" Emily called.

_**So this chapter was like 1000 more words then usual! Hopefully all chapters will be like that! Now… I must start my essay! And I must not write anything else for fanfiction until it is 100% done! **_

_**REVIEW! :D **_


	4. Pulp Fiction

_**'Pulp Fiction' **_

_**Author's Note: I decided to take a break from my assignment due to all your lovely reviews! :D Seriously, you guys are soooo nice! :D So I figured I'd just spend the rest of the night writing for fanfiction so I can hopefully update all three of my stories! This one will be updated first because all your reviews were just so awesome! :D Enjoy this chapter! I'll try to make it as long as I can :D**_

Rory and Tristan were surrounded. Across from them at the dinner table were his parents, Cynthia and Michael, and on either side were her grandparents, Emily and Richard. The maid served them their food, though Rory couldn't distinguish if it was fish or chicken…or something else entirely. Instead of dwelling on what it could be she begun to eat. Tristan looked awkward next to her, which was a relief; because she knew she'd look exactly the same. All eyes were on them.

"Rory," Cynthia's voice shook Rory out of her thoughts. She had a smile plastered on her face and kept glancing between Rory and Tristan. They'd been practically pushed into their seats, which were obviously next to each other, "Emily was telling me that you attend Yale." Her tone conveyed how impressed she was by that fact. Rory could almost see Cynthia's thoughts; she was picturing her son married to the girl who graduated from Yale, the girl who had aspirations and dreams. She wanted someone like Rory in her family. She wanted to brag to her friends on the DAR; "My sons marrying Rory Gilmore. She went to Yale, you know."

"Yes," Rory replied politely, "I love it there."

Tristan's father smiled at this, "If only you went to Harvard," He chuckled, "It would have been beneficial for Tristan to have some friends at school."

"You go to Harvard?" Rory questioned disbelievingly, "That's so good!"

Tristan's face reddened, "Uh, yeah," he shrugged, knocking around a baby carrot on his plate, "After attending military school I had high enough grades to get into Harvard, so I decided to try it out."

"Tristan always wanted to attend Yale though," Cynthia said in a conspiratory tone  
across the table to Rory, "We still have no idea why he had a change of heart. He could have gone wherever he wanted. He received acceptance letters from a few Ivy League colleges. We were very proud of him." Rory smiled. His mother was nice, and she was obviously trying to talk Tristan up.

"That is very impressive," Emily chimed in, "Isn't it Richard?" Emily gave her husband a look which practically screamed; "See, this boy is perfect."

Rory glanced at her Grandfather; his eyes glinted with happiness seeing his granddaughter next to a boy like Tristan. He was from a good family, and he was attending an Ivy League school. He would be able to give Rory a good life. What more could a grandfather want? "Oh, it's very impressive." He grinned at his wife.

Rory shifted awkwardly in her seat. For some reason everything seemed surreal. She was still in disbelief. Who would want to ambush their grandchild like this? She loved them both for caring so much, but being with Tristan wouldn't be a good idea. They hadn't seen each other in so long; they used to despise each other.

It was a relationship which Rory predetermined would fail miserably. They were just too different. And they were clearly from two completely different worlds. Rory couldn't imagine Tristan in Starshollow with her mother and their eccentric friends. She couldn't imagine him tolerating Babett while she introduced him to her garden gnomes or attending one of their many town events. She also shuddered at the thought of Tristan being in proximity to Dean at all. They hated each other back when she was at Chilton, and that animosity wouldn't just disappear if they were thrown into the same town. God, look at me, Rory thought, I haven't seen him in years, yet I'm detailing all the reasons why we could never be together.

She was having one of those moments where she wished she was anywhere but here. The atmosphere was tense with her grandparents expectations and hopes. They were suffocating her. She briefly considered escaping; her mother had told her about a lot of sots where she used to sneak out, so it wouldn't be hard.

She knew if she did that her grandparents would be disappointed and upset with her. And she'd also be subjecting Tristan to an evening alone with the Gilmore's. She could see that he'd changed and become a decent person. She could at least sit through a meal with him and his family. She just had to ignore their prying eyes, watching them like hawks.

* * *

"Would you like another coffee?" Emily grinned widely.

"No thanks Grandma," Rory replied, placing her mug on the coffee table in front of her. Emily had forced her to drink cup after cup of coffee; an obvious attempt to make Tristan and Rory stay longer, and therefore talk even more.

His parents had escaped a while ago. They'd told Tristan to stay; they practically demanded him to. His parents and her grandparents had watching them with excited, glistening eyes. They all had proud looks on their faces. It was amusing, but also terrifying. Richard had later vacated to go to bed, but he'd thanked Tristan profusely for coming to dinner and made it abundantly clear that he was welcomed anytime.

"I think I should be going," Tristan grinned, "I have classes early tomorrow."

"Oh of course!" Emily said excitedly. "I bet Rory does too! Ah, to be young again."

"Dinner was great grandma." Rory said, standing to give her grandmother a hug. She loved Friday night dinners, but their guests tonight had completely thrown Rory. She'd just wanted a nice dinner with her mother and grandparents. Lorelai could have at least told Rory she wasn't going to be there.

"Tristan," Emily crooned. "Why don't you walk Rory to her car?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Thank you for dinner, I hope we can do this again soon." He gave Emily a charming smile.

* * *

The air felt thinner outside and Rory could finally breath again. She'd been in that house forever; it had felt like forever anyway. She checked the time: 12:30. No wonder she was so tired. She glanced at Tristan. He walked beside her with his hands in his pockets, head down, with a look on his face which told Rory he was deep in thought.

They reached her car quickly.

"I'm sorry for tonight." Tristan said, his voice cautious. "I know you felt awkward, and I'm sorry your grandmother forced you to stay so late." He genuinely sounded sorry. Rory couldn't believe how much he'd changed.

"It's not your fault." She replied, giving him a small smile. "I doubt your parents would have given you a choice if you'd said you didn't want to come here tonight."

He nodded, "That is definitely true." There was humor in his voice at the mention of his parents. Rory could see genuine love for them in his eyes. He'd definitely changed over the years. Rory knew from their Chilton days that he didn't get along with his parents back then.

"And it wasn't that bad." Rory laughed. "I'm pretty sure they're expecting us to get married now; but it wasn't that bad." Rory had seen the hope in her grandparents eyes. It worried her to think she might disappoint them. What if she met someone who they deemed unworthy of her? She couldn't imagine her grandparents accepting that.

"I actually had fun." Tristan smiled.

"Yeah, it had it's moments." Rory agreed. She was tired and didn't particularly want to drive back to Yale. But at least the gallons of coffee Emily had made her drink would keep her awake and alert; maybe a little jittery, but alert.

Rory retrieved her keys from her bag and unlocked her car. She noticed Tristan was standing beside her, looking quite awkward. She glanced at him expectantly.

Tristan let out a sigh. "I know you'll probably say no; but would you like to come to a party with me this weekend?" His voice sounded hopeful.

Rory's mind quickly went back to her mental pro/con list she'd made during dinner of all the reasons why it would be a horrible idea to date Tristan DuGrey. She knew she should say no, especially when she knew any relationship with him was doomed to fail.

Instead she said, "I'd like that." Why? She wasn't sure. It just flew out of her mouth before her brain could register what she was saying.

Tristan looked surprised, but happy.

_**I knoooooow; I haven't updated in a while; I'm sorry for that! But I have a bad cold, and it won't go away! But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll hopefully be able to update again soon! :D**_

_**ANNNNNND; thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are really just awesome and I love all the reviews I've been getting for this story! :D**_


	5. A Quentin Tarantino-themed Party

'**Quentin Tarantino-themed Party'**

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone for your reviews! Seriously! I love them! You guys are awesome! And sorry for my long absence. I'm hoping it won't happen again! Read, be awesome and review! :D **

Rory felt nervous. It was a feeling she wasn't accustomed to anymore. She usually felt at ease around everyone. Logan included. The only person who had ever truly made her nervous was Dean, her very first boyfriend. And that was just because he'd been her first crush and her first love. Jess also seemed to have an effect on her; but that was mainly because of his bad boy reputation. Tristan was different. Just thinking his name unleashed vicious butterflies in her stomach. She was certain they had blades for wings and lasers for eyes. They were evil butterflies obviously. She regretted saying yes to Tristan now. What if she felt this nervous the entire night? What if her mind went completely blank and she couldn't think of anything to say? She clearly didn't think this through.

Suddenly her phone rang. She breathed a sigh of relief, answering it immediately.

"Hey Kiddo," Lorelai spoke enthusiastically, "I couldn't decide between pizza _or_ Chinese for dinner. You pick. But decide carefully. I'm not sure what I want." Rory stifled a laugh. Her mother was the most independent women she would ever meet…but she was also completely indecisive.

"Pizza." Rory answered instantly. She knew whatever she said would spur Lorelai to suddenly realise she actually wanted something else, like Indian or Luke's instead of whatever options she'd given Rory.

"Hmm…" Lorelai pondered the suggestion…like it _actually_ stood a chance. "I think I'll have Mexican."

"Of course." This time Rory did laugh.

Rory glanced in the mirror once again, pondering the outfit she picked. Since she wasn't creative like her mother she'd opted to wear her old Chilton uniform and a long brunette wig with bangs. It fit in with the Quentin Tarantino theme perfectly and also meant she didn't have to buy anything new.

"You sound distracted." Lorelai pondered. Rory could hear the suspicion in her mother's voice. She didn't need to see her face to know what she was thinking. "Where are you going tonight?"

"Uh," Rory's face flushed red. She couldn't admit that she was going on a date. "Just a theme party."

"Ooohhh!" Lorelai exclaimed, "_What theme_?"

"Quentin Tarantino." Rory sighed.

"And you didn't invite me?" She could practically see her mother's face in her mind. Shock on her face, and a little betrayal that her only daughter didn't involve her in every aspect of her life. Rory also knew that her mother wasn't offended at all.

"It's kind of a date, actually." Rory admitted reluctantly.

"So not the kind of thing you take your mother to?" Lorelai replied. Rory could hear the smile in her voice. "At least that Logan kid finally got the nerve to ask you out."

_Of course_. Her mother knew she had liked Logan. Rory hadn't filled her in on the new Tristan events which had been occurring. "It's actually…not Logan." Rory finally said.

"_Oh_." Lorelai replied, a question in her voice.

"It's...Tristan, actually." Rory could feel her face beaming red. She felt like one of those casual daters. Those girls who went from guy to guy. They often gave Rory a headache because of their idiocy. Seriously, who needs more than one guy in their life? Not Rory. But now she had two. Logan and Tristan. _Great_.

"_Ohhhh._" Lorelai laughed, "Well, good. You're too good for Logan anywho."

Rory heard a knock on the door. Tristan was here. _Oh god_. Her heart started to beat rapidly again and the butterflies made a painful reappearance. She took a deep breath, and then realised she hadn't told Paris about her date…_or_ about Tristan at all. And Paris would be answering the door any minute now.

"Uh, he's here mum!" Rory said quickly. "I have to go."

"Have fun, Kiddo."

Rory grabbed her coat and practically ran out of her room.

_Too late_.

Paris was already glaring at Tristan. He was wearing an impeccable suit. Rory didn't know who he was supposed to be. She assumed he'd just worn a suit because of how good he looked in it. Tristan smirked at Rory, like he found Paris to be extremely amusing. Then he's eyes raked over her body and his smirk grew into a beautiful smile.

"Paris, I-" Rory started to speak, but suddenly Paris levelled her glare on Rory instead.

"You said you didn't like him." Paris spoke. Rory could hear anger in her voice. Confusion was the most prominent emotion Rory felt in that moment. She hadn't spoken about Tristan to Paris yet.

"What?" Rory replied, confused, "You mean in _high school_?"

"Yes," Paris exclaimed, her face turning red, "But _here_ he is." She paused her rant long enough to point at Tristan, the culprit. "Standing in _our_ doorway, ready to take Princess Rory on a magical date. And you didn't even tell me. Imagine my surprise when he shows up, after _all_ these years."

"You're _seriously_ mad?" Rory asked incredulously. "I just forgot to tell you."

"Whatever." She replied. "Don't bother coming home tonight."

"I _live_ here." Rory replied, "You can't stop me from coming home." Though Rory could picture Paris hiring a locksmith to change the locks while Rory was out. _That_ would be typical Paris.

"Fine!" Paris gave once last glare to Tristan before turning to her room. "I'll stay at Doyle's then. You think my best friend would be a little more understanding. But hey, it's not like Paris Gellar has _feelings_ or anything. No, that would be impossible, wouldn't it?"

Rory walked towards Tristan, disbelief still on her face. "Have fun at Doyle's than." She called out.

* * *

"Paris definitely hasn't changed." Tristan broke the silence between them. He offered Rory a smile that made her heart begin to race again.

"She has a life coach now." Rory replied seriously. "When she tells him about this, I'm sure he'll convince her you were supposed to walk back into her life. Maybe your journey with her isn't over yet."

"_Oh_, I'm sure we have a long road to travel together." Tristan laughed. "Lots of deep, spiritual bonding time. We'll be best friends, I'm sure."

Rory laughed this time. The butterflies in her stomach began to settle. They were approaching the building the party was supposed to be in. Truthfully she had no idea where they were, but she would have followed him anywhere. She actually trusted him. It was weird. Only a few years ago they'd been at Chilton...and she had hated him.

Tristan's hand brushed hers, sending an electric shock up her arm. The butterflies returned, bringing their serrated wings to cut at her stomach some more. _Dangerous_. That was the only word to describe the feeling. This was dangerous. Falling for Tristan could either be the best thing that would ever happen to her…or the worst. Or maybe if she was really unfortunate, it would be both.

Suddenly his hand gripped hers and he linked their fingers together. Rory took a deep breath. He was just holding her hand. Why did that make her so nervous? She wasn't sure, but just the feel of his warm skin on hers was distracting. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. The parts of their skin that were touching seemed to be burning, in a _very_ good way.

"I like your outfit." Tristan commented as they approached the doors. "You remind me of Mary." Rory grinned at him. She'd thought about that while she was putting it on.

As they entered the party Rory was surprised to see a few familiar faces. Some of Logan's friends were scattered throughout the crowd. Suddenly she realised that Logan would most likely be there too. If there was a party, he'd be there. If his friends were there, then he _definitely_ wouldn't miss it.

And there he was. Black shorts, white singlet and a golden robe lined with black. Rory thought he was a boxer or something. He wore a permanent grin on his face, a charming smile which made all the girls swoon over him. He noticed her a second later.

She could feel his eyes creep from her toes to her face, then they finally came to rest on her hand, which was still linked with Tristan's. His careless grin disappeared and she could see jealously gleaming in his eyes, even though he was on the opposite side of the darkened room. She glanced away. If she'd known Logan would be here she most likely would have taken a raincheck on the date. She couldn't just leave though, not just to avoid an awkward confrontation with Logan. She didn't even know why he would be jealous.

He would never be a boyfriend to anyone. Plus he had a date, so why would he care if Rory did as well? Maybe he just felt like he had some kind of claim over her. She half expected him to start declaring that "he saw her first". Like that would make a difference. Logan was a player. One of those pretty rich boys who always got exactly what they wanted. Rory was not about to hand herself to him on a silver platter just because he expected her to. She wasn't one of the girls he stung along. Maybe that's why he liked her. Because she was different from all the other girls.

Tristan grinned down at Rory, "Would you like a drink?" he asked. She loved the sound of his voice, and when his eyes locked with hers, his perfect blue eyes, all thoughts of Logan were banished from her mind.

"Yes please," She smiled back, "But nothing too strong."

He released her hand from his, giving Rory a wink before disappearing into the crowd of people. The smile he'd caused to cover her face lingered in his absence. He'd changed so much and Rory was still amazed that she was actually with Tristan DuGrey! He was exactly how she remembered, yet completely different. She'd caught glimpses of this Tristan back at Chilton in those rare moments where he showed his vulnerability. She liked this Tristan.

"Nice outfit, Ace." Logan suddenly appeared. He was like the old Tristan. Cocky, arrogant and used to getting everything he wanted. One of the rich and privileged. His smile could have lit up the room and he'd erased the jealously from his expression.

"Thanks," Rory smiled. She couldn't help but be charmed by him. She'd liked him since the life and death brigade gathering. He was so intelligent and beautiful. A true golden boy in all means. Most girls would find him absolutely perfect, especially with his smirk; that cute little curving of his lips, the playful glint in his eyes. No wonder he had a constant rotation of girls in his life. "You look nice too."

Rory was being polite. She had to be polite, it was just who she was. But she definitely didn't want to be one of his many, especially when she could be someone else's _one_.

"So, I noticed you brought a date." He added, shifting uncomfortably, increasing his smile, locking his gaze with Rory. The glint in his eyes dimmed for a second, replaced with his true feelings. Jealously. But quickly the light came back into his eyes, the smirk remained.

"Yes, Tristan." Rory smiled, "He was at the wedding."

"I thought so." Logan looked like he was deep in thought. Rory doubted it would be that deep though. He was, after all, Logan Huntzberger. He was most likely thinking of ways to eliminate the threat, Tristan. Rory suddenly felt awkward. Logan; she'd spent so much time liking him. She'd planned on confronting him at the wedding before Tristan made his reappearance in her life. What would her life be like now if she had? She doubted Logan would have asked her to this party; he obviously asked another girl.

"I think your date is waiting for you." Rory nodded her head in the direction of the girl she'd seen him with earlier. She looked bored and was shooting daggers in Rory's direction. Logan followed her gaze, his jaw clenching slightly.

"Is Tristan your boyfriend?" Logan asked, his eyes finally losing their glint. His face bore a serious expression now.

"No," Rory shook her head.

"Good." Logan let out a sigh, glancing at Rory with barely concealed desire.

"Why?" Rory enquired, "It wouldn't matter whether he was or not. Nothing's happening between us."

He bit his lip in thought. "I like you." He finally admitted.

Rory let out a small laugh. "Well, that also doesn't matter. You're not boyfriend material Logan, you never could be. You have a constant string of one night stands, a _rotation_ of women. So liking me means nothing."

"So that's how you think of me?" He asked, shock and hurt on his face.

"That's how _everyone_ thinks of you." Rory amended. She turned away to find Tristan in the crowd.

It was a bad idea coming to the party. Rory wished she never agreed to it, but she was here now so she had to make the most of it. Plus, she wanted to get to know this new Tristan better. She liked him, and it seemed he liked her.

_**Keep tuned in for the next chapter 'When the Party's Over' which will be up by the end of the week!**_

_**Review and let me know what you think about the chapter! :D**_


	6. When the Party's Over

'**When the Party's Over'**

**Author's note: I love all your reviews! Thank you so much! :D I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter! Leave my some more lovely reviews and let me know what you think! ENJOY! **

After locating Tristan at the party Rory considered asking if they could leave, but she refused to let their evening be spoiled just because she was annoyed with Logan. She didn't understand how Logan could be so infuriating. Yet she still liked him. Despite everything. She felt like there were so many different sides to Logan; the party boy, the womaniser, the amazing writer, the fearless daredevil and another side she'd glimpsed only on occasion, the genuine side. The side that lacked his signature smirk and the glint in his eyes that made girls fall to the ground to worship at his feet. On occasion she'd seen this side, the good side.

Tristan downed the rest of his drink and extended his hand to Rory. She took it.

For the rest of the night all thoughts of Logan evaporated from Rory's mind. Tristan led her around the dance floor to what felt like hundreds of different songs, and they laughed. Just like at her grandparents wedding. Her sides begun to ache eventually, and after they were both tired enough he took her back to her dorm.

"I had an amazing night." Rory beamed up at Tristan. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. And she also couldn't believe she'd had that much fun with Tristan DuGrey. She felt like she was in some alternate reality; everything seemed different and surreal since she'd met this new Tristan. He used to be so different. It was so weird to witness how much he'd grown and changed over the years.

"So did I." He replied, a small smile lingering on his face. "I hope we can do this again some time." He glanced at Rory.  
They reached the door to her dorm room. She was nervous. Those butterflies were back again, chipping away at her stomach. She was afraid he'd kiss her. And she was afraid he wouldn't. This was the first time she'd ever been unsure of herself with a guy. She knew what she wanted to happen, yet she was terrified it would. Should she kiss him? No. Should she invite him in? Probably not. It was late at night and if she asked him to come inside he'd probably get the wrong idea.

"It was a pleasure." Tristan smirked, reaching out for her hand. He raised their linked hands up and bent down, kissing her knuckles gently, the smirk still lingering on his face.

Rory grinned. He'd kissed her, just not in the way she imagined. Somehow, he's actual kiss was so much better. "Thank you for inviting me tonight." Rory replied sincerely. She'd had so much fun with him. She was hoping he'd ask her out again. Maybe he'd call in a few days.

"I'll see you around, Mary." He winked, a smile forming on his face. Rory grinned as she watched him walk away. The nerves seemed to dissipate when the distance between them increased, but her smile stayed. Tristan DuGrey! Tristan DuGrey! She knew she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him for the rest of the night, and probably for a few weeks after that. She longed to see him again.

* * *

Rory finished her fourth cup of coffee, throwing the empty Styrofoam cup in the bin beside her desk. She let out a sigh, rubbing her temples. She had a headache that not even caffeine could fix. The Yale Daily News was buzzing with excitement for the next issue, but Rory clearly wasn't. Her article was almost complete, just a few more paragraphs and she would finally be done. She only had a minor article this week, about the recent changes or 'improvements' Yale had been making. New technology was being installed and construction had started on the east side of campus. Thankfully she was able to avoid it mostly. Her job was to paint a picture for her fellow students, their parents and the hundreds of people donating in the school, about how great all these changes were and why they'd be beneficial to everyone, now and in the long run.

Rory knew she'd done an excellent job. She'd used no cliques that she could see, and the article read smoothly. It was good. Maybe not great, but it was still pretty good. She put all her concentration into the article until the final words flashed before her on the screen. She smiled to herself, relieved that it was finally over. She felt her headache diminish slightly as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Her article seemed to be permanently burned into her retinas from all the time she'd spent staring at it.

"Hey Ace," A cheery voice startled Rory. She glanced up, already knowing who was there. Logan looked gorgeous as per usual. He wore his signature smirk and his blonde hair was styled to look slightly messy. He wore a black leather jacket with jeans and boots.

"Hey Logan," she sighed. She was so tired, she just wanted to get more caffeine and crash at her dorm for a while.

Logan chuckled, "You look miserable. How long have you been here for?"

Rory glanced at the clock, sighing, "Oh, around five hours." She smiled. She loved University, despite the workload. Everything was interesting and fun. New experiences were always emerging. She loved that. She'd hate to have her life be predetermined; always knowing what was around the corner. That's what made her job on the paper so interesting.

"I don't think I've _ever_ been here that long." Logan replied, pretending to be shocked.

"I'm sure if you added up all the minutes you've spent here over the years you could at least stretch your time here to an hour or two," I smirked. He was rarely at the paper. If he had an article he'd write it elsewhere. He avoided the paper like it was a disease.

"Oh, she's a comedian now." He grinned, trying to act offended.

Rory stood, putting on her jacket and wrapping her scarf around her neck. "I'm a journalist. I just report the facts." She grinned back.

"I'm offended." He held his hand over his heart, a fake sad look plastered on his gorgeous face.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rory questioned, "If your friends saw you here they might actually assume you're doing some kind of work. Could ruin your street cred."

He let out a laugh, "I'm sure my street cred is safe. And," he paused, "I'm here to see of you'd like to get some coffee with me."

"Wow," Rory replied, a smirk on her face, "Don't girls usually need to schedule time with you months in advance?" She regretted the words after they were out. After their fight at the party it was probably the last thing she should have said to him.

Instead of getting offended Logan just laughed. "Well, I got a cancellation so I decided to fit you in to my busy schedule." He joked.

"Okay." Rory shrugged. "Why not."

It's not like it was a date. And she wasn't exclusive with Tristan. She was just going to get coffee with a friend. And yes, she was aware that she was labelling Logan Huntzberger as a friend, but to her he sort of was. She'd known him for a while now, and despite his womanising lifestyle he was a nice guy when he wanted to be. Rory just didn't want to get caught in his web.

* * *

"I want to be your boyfriend." Logan announced while they were walking around campus with their coffees. His face was serious, and Rory couldn't hide her shock after hearing those words come out of his mouth. Did he even realise what he was saying?

"What?" Rory blanched. "Logan; you're not a boyfriend-guy."

"But you're a girlfriend-girl, and I want to be with _you_." Logan replied, the serious tone still in his voice. Rory stared at him for a few seconds, trying to decipher if he was being serious or if this was some kind of joke. He was serious, no doubt about it. Logan was full of surprises.

"But-" Rory began, still in shock.

Logan grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking further. "Please, just hear me out." Logan asked, a pleading note to his voice.

Rory just nodded her consent for him to continue.

"Since the first moment we met, you've intrigued me. You don't act like other girls. You don't fall at my feet or act girly and nervous in my presence. You challenge me. Every time we talk I feel like I have to prove to you that I'm worthy of your time. I'm sick of fake girls, fake feelings; I want the real thing. And you are the real thing." Logan looked nervous, which was completely out of character for him. Rory had no idea how to respond. She felt like he'd just turn every thought she'd ever had about him upside down. Before her stood the real Logan; vulnerable and _good_. The version of him she couldn't resist.

Rory finally shock of her shock. "I have a feeling that you're only saying this to me _now_ because you saw me with Tristan at that party. If you really wanted a relationship with me it'd be because you like me, not because you get jealous seeing me with someone else."

Logan shook his head. "I've always known I wanted to be with you. But when I got jealous after seeing you and Tristan together it was because I realised you were the _only_ girl I wanted. I don't want to be with anyone else, just you. It's the first time a girl has had any kind of effect on me, and if I let you go I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Rory was struck by the sincerity in his eyes. Confusion was overwhelming her. She thought she'd had him completely figured out, but here he was baring his heart for her to see. It threw her. She liked Tristan, but she'd liked Logan for longer. Now they were both showing an interest in her and she had no idea what to do.

Logan seemed to notice her deer-in-headlights expression and gave her a knowing smile. "_But_, we can go slow. You can date whoever you want, whenever you want. But I'm going to win you over. I'll court you."

"Court me?" Rory finally let out a laugh.

"Yes." Logan grinned. "It's what gentlemen used to do and it seemed to work back in the day. So I'll court you."

_**Review! I am absolutely loving everyone's reviews! They're all so amazing! :D **_


End file.
